The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Kaya looks after her men, heals her men, and loves her men. And she will do anything it takes to protect them.  Kaya, a teenage Waterbender who lives in a Fire Nation camp.
1. The Story Teller

**A/N:** This was written for an atlaland writing challenge- Shades of Grey. I won't go into TOO much detail on that so as to not spoil anything but, anyways, it had to be OC-centered and, this is. When I first started writing this, it became longer and longer- too long for the word maximum so I had to shorten it to an extent but I continued writing it and will be posting multiple chapters for it. This story means a lot to me; I've had quite some fun writing it and I hope that you, too, will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. The original characters shown here of my own creation for the Avatar universe.

**Warnings:** An OC fic with implied OC pairings in the future. Takes place before the season one finale and continues just as the show does. (This will become evident later on).

* * *

**The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace  
**_Chapter One: The Story-Teller  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Push and pull. Weaving in and out, up and down. Delicate tendrils twisting, doing their work. A small glow, a sigh, and then it was complete.

Kaya smiled and dropped her hands that had been previously hovering over the left side of the man's chest.

"All done," she told him. "That Earthbender got you pretty hard." The Fire Nation soldier began gathering his clothes, scoffing.

"He got lucky, is all. Thank you, though," he added, turning back toward her.

"You are most welcome. If you feel any pain or are having trouble breathing, don't hesitate to come back and see me."

"Will do, Kaya," he said rising. She stood up as well and he bowed his head toward her. She reached up on her toes, for he was quite tall, and kissed his forehead. Once he had been granted Kaya's Kiss, he exited the room. She stared after him.

It was a small superstition her patients had, believing that if she kissed them then it would protect them from any recurring injury. Kaya wasn't quite so sure if she believed it herself but, nonetheless, she humored them. Sometimes, that false sense of security was what one needed to speed the healing process.

That being the last of her patients for the day, Kaya exited the room as well, ducking underneath a tent flap and traversed her way through the camp toward the dining tent, where they were handing out rations of the night's meal. Fire Nation soldiers were going here and there. None of them eyed her Water Tribe garments with suspicion anymore. Seven long years of being captive had done their job.

She was their healer, possessing the powers of Waterbending to do so. And they were her men, her soldiers. She protected them and healed them when sick or wounded. They depended on her and she had learned to depend on them. It was a mutual understanding and trust.

Kaya sighed as she stepped in line, bowl in hand as she awaited her helping of gruel. She remembered a time, when she was ten or so, when she lived with her family, her people of the Northern Water Tribe. But that was a long time ago. Her home now was the fleet of naval ships that docked at this port, her family the men around her.

They were all men, too. She had not a mentor to teach her the ways of a woman. So he had no idea of how to respond when the eyes of some of the men started trailing down her slight frame, except to blush and turn away. They started doing _that_ just last year. The year she turned sixteen, a proper age for marriage, had she been in the North Pole.

It was darkening. Kaya had been sitting on the ground near the bonfire, distracted by her own thoughts, when suddenly one of the soldiers dropped himself right in front of her. She gave a start of surprise and looked up to see who had accompanied her. It was a soldier named Lee.

"What are you thinking about, Kaya?" Lee asked. Two other soldiers joined them, forming a small semi-circle.

"Just thinking… I could have been someone's wife by now if…" Kaya did not finish the statement, knowing they all grew wary whenever she talked of the Water Tribe and their customs. They all feared she might grow too homesick and turn on them. But whether they feared that because they needed her or because they learned to trust her so much it would feel like a betrayal, she had no idea. She saw, glancing from underneath her lashes, as Lee's eyes flashed briefly. But the expression was gone before she could read it.

"Arranged?" he asked, curiosity seeping into his voice. Kaya looked up at him, expression serious.

"Yes. Very rare is it for a woman to have a choice in such an arrangement…" Kaya trailed off, thinking hard. Such details of her old life became fuzzy at times for her to remember. Lee barked a small, humorless laugh.

"Ha! At least you're not shackled by that custom any more," he assured her. Kaya attempted a half-smile for his benefit.

"You have no need to worry of losing me, Lee," she assured him. "My duty is here, healing the soldiers. I do believe, if not for me, half of the men here would be dead." There was a chuckle, but it was not from Lee. Instead, it was the one sitting to his left. Kaya turned her gaze onto him, seeing it was Captain Tzko. The firelight glinted in such a way to where it only illuminated half his face. Kaya turned away from him, embarrassed to find herself blushing.

"A captain should not sit on the ground with us lesser beings," she told him, teasingly, once she felt brave enough to face him again. She saw his ember eyes glowing as they stared at her. His lips gave way to a smile.

"I find myself to be in good company," Captain Tzko said. "I humble myself in your presence, Kaya, for you are correct: without you, half of us would be dead."

"I am flattered." A few minutes of silence pursued.

"Tell us a story, Kaya," Lee prompted, never one to enjoy moments of silence. And she did. Kaya told him the story of Yang falling in love with Yin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Be sure- there's definitely more to come; I have most of it written up. Please subscribe if you liked it and, most of all, review!

_**-NuitSongeur**_


	2. The Invitation

**A/N:** And, here is chapter two. Slightly longer than chapter one. Not much to say here.

**Warnings:** Set pre-Season 1 finale, and OC/OC pairing.

* * *

**The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace  
**_Chapter Two: The Invitation  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

The next morning, Kaya was up before the crack of dawn. Before she started on her morning chores, however, she practiced her bending, something she preferred to do alone, when the rest of the camp was still sleeping. Some of the men were still guarded at the fact that she was a waterbender. If they ever found out she used her powers other than for healing, they would be quick to dispose of her.

Kaya remembered watching Master Pakku's class vigilantly, but at a distance. Being a woman, she was never allowed too close. But still she watched, wanting to learn. Now, she couldn't remember every form and stance she had seen but still, she practiced. Every now and then, making up something on her own. Secretly, she wished that she, too, would join her men on the battlefield and fight alongside them, protecting them. That was why she practiced.

But, suddenly, a resounding yell interrupted her this morning.

"Witch! _Witch_!" Kaya started, dropping the water she had as it splashed to the ground, and turned to see one of the soldiers had been up early and glimpsed at what she was doing. She could barely see his features in the dim moonlight; it was not yet dawn. But, suddenly, there was a thudding of rapid footsteps and Kaya found herself being yanked by her hair. Her captor pulled and dragged, causing her immense amounts of pain. She yelped, tears creeping to her eyes.

"No! You don't understand!" Kaya exclaimed desperately, trying to wrench herself free. He would not listen.

"Treacherous _witch_!"

"Help!" Kaya screamed. "Somebody help!" Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Lieutenant!" yelled an authoritative voice. Kaya easily recognized it as Captain Tzko. Kaya bit her lower lip and felt her heart hammering in her chest. What would he say about all of this?

"Sir," responded her attacker, straightening in posture but not releasing his hold on her. Kaya was twisted around to where should could see the Captain _and_ his angry features. His eyes glinted dangerously and his jaw was set and squared.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, furious. The lieutenant's grip on Kaya transferred from her hair down to her neck, his hands constricting around her throat painfully. Kaya gasped and tried pulling his hand away to no avail.

"I caught her waterbending. Practicing to fight. I believe she-"

"Enough!" roared Captain Tzko. "Release her. Now!"

"But she was waterbending-"

"Because she is a Waterbender," snapped the Captain. "Let her go." Kaya was suddenly freed as she fell to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and backed away from the Lieutenant, finding cover behind Captain Tzko.

"But sir-"

"Hold your tongue, Lieutenant. Kaya is our Healer. How do you suspect she does that? By waterbending, of course. She has earned the trust of every ranking officer in this camp, including the Admiral. You, however, have not. I will excuse your actions this time. However, should you take it upon yourself to offend the Admiral again- by attacking our valued healer- no one will hesitate to dispose of you. Am I understood?" The Lieutenant bowed his head.

"Yes, sir." Captain Tzko jerked his head.

"Get out of here." The Lieutenant- Kaya did not know his name- hurried off. Once he was gone, Captain Tzko turned around to her. Kaya quickly ducked her head to him in respect. She suddenly realized she was trembling. The cold, threatening words the Captain spoke frightened her. But such was the way of a Firebender.

"Thank you," she said, hiding her face.

"You know that the men grow suspicious when they see you waterbending," he told her, all anger gone from his voice. She braved a peek up at him. "Waterbending that's not healing, that is."

"I meant no harm," she said, lifting her face. Tzko looked grave and concerned. Kaya couldn't fathom the reason behind this. "I was practicing my forms. I did not think anyone would be up at this hour." Dawn had only started to creep over the horizon, casting shadows on Tzko's handsome face. Kaya quickly averted her gaze, discovering herself to be blushing at that thought.

"Just be careful," he said, not noticing her embarrassment. "I would not suggest practicing again. But, if you must, be sure it's in a secluded area. I would hate to lose you at the hands of another man's hatred."

"I am sorry," Kaya apologized, keeping her head bowed. Captain Tzko moved, favoring to stand beside her rather than in front. From the corner of her eye, she saw him gazing toward the brightening shore line of the ocean.

"I've been promoted to Commander," he said conversationally, after a few minutes. Kaya looked up, surprised.

"A promotion? When did this happen? Why was I not informed?" Tzko turned to smile at her.

"Last night, I was summoned to the Admiral's quarters. It was after you had left," he explained.

"Oh," was all she said, turning away. "Congratulations." A Commander? That meant that he was in control of a whole fleet of ships instead of just one. Not to mention all his new responsibilities that were sure to send him away. For some reason, Kaya's attempt at congratulations could only sound half-hearted.

"You don't sound very happy for me, Kaya," Tzko noted. Kaya turned toward him.

"On the contrary, _Commander_," her voice hesitated at the new title. "I couldn't be happier for you." She bowed to him and turned to leave. However, before she could move, Tzko had grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you angry with me, Kaya?" he asked solemnly.

"I am not," she said.

"Then why do you only say a few words and leave? It isn't like you. Normally, you are more cordial, willing to share a story. Like last night and the story with Yin and Yang." Kaya couldn't help but smile at him.

"The morning is time for work and chores. Stories should only be told when the work is done. And when it is evening, around a fire."

"Will you come to my tent tonight, then? I will gladly provide the fire that you need." Kaya's smiled instantly disappeared at the prospects that his request held.

"It would not be appropriate," she declined, fighting the sudden panic that threatened to consume her.

"It is if I invite you." Kaya's eyes widened and her head swam at his persistence. She recovered herself as fast as she could, replacing the wide eyes with another mischievous grin.

"The other soldiers would not be pleased if you kept all of my stories for yourself." That made him chuckle and he released her without another word. Kaya hurried away to fetch water, her blood pumping and her skin slightly clammy at what had just happened.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And, if you would like to read more, please subscribe- this story will be updated regularly.

**_-NuitSongeur_**


	3. The Other Woman

**A/N:** And, here is chapter three. With a new addition to the limited cast. Please enjoy!

**Warnings:** Slight language/vulgarity.

* * *

**The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace**  
_Chapter Three: The Other Woman  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Occasionally, Kaya would not be the only woman at the camp. There were times when the young wife of Commander Shinu would visit. But Kaya did not care for this beautiful, young lady. Zola was her name. And Kaya knew that Zola hated her.

Whenever Zola arrived, everyone in the camp would have to line up at her ship as she descended. Around midday, Kaya found herself standing between Commander Tzko and his new first Captain. Whenever Zola passed her, Zola would stop, her regal Fire Nation dress swaying in the wind, and eye Kaya scornfully.

"I see you still have your Water Tribe pet," she remarked, without fail, contemptuously. Commander Shinu stepped forward, holding out an arm to his wife.

"Yes, yes we do," he replied. Before Zola took his arm, she would, as always, scrutinize Kaya and spit on her. No one would move. No one would stand up to her and defend Kaya, for Zola was the essence of woman.

Kaya stood there until everyone else was gone, trying not cry. Once she was completely sure that she was alone, she would run to her Healer's tent, flop on her bedroll, and cry silently.

Kaya loved her men; she loved taking care of them. She understood that she was Water Tribe and that she wasn't as… as… _important_ as the rest of them. But did that mean she had to suffer through this constant humiliation? She wallowed in her self-pity for a few more minutes and then sat up, rubbing her red eyes dry.

Suddenly, there was a noise- someone clearing their throat- at the threshold of her tent. Kaya turned around and saw a soldier sporting a bleeding thumb. He smiled at her sheepishly and she could only smile back. She ushered him in quickly, lest he should get blood on her blankets.

As she healed his wound and more waiting patients lined up at her tent, Kaya couldn't help but feel better as she tended to her daily duties. When she healed, she felt a sense of belonging- like she had earned her rightful place at the camp. Better than _Zola_- her thoughts sneered at the name- who only sat around and complained the entire week she stayed.

Many of her patients today were suffering from burns, a common factor when living in a Fire Nation camp. Once she was free- however momentarily it was- Kaya went to retrieve more water. Clay pot in hand, she set off through the camp, heading towards the water pump near the Admiral's tent that pumped water from an underwater reservoir, a preferred alternative to the ocean's saltwater.

As she pumped, Kaya heard bits of conversation from the Admiral's tent. One voice that was hard to ignore was the imperial one of Zola. Kaya pursed her lips at the sound. Then, she heard Tzko's.

"Kaya was attacked this morning," he said. Kaya froze, her fingers growing stiff. Would he tell the Admiral everything that happened? Would he tell him that she was waterbending? She wouldn't think that Tzko would betray her like that… She thought they were friends. Kaya listened closely.

"What?" rasped the old Admiral, surprised. "By whom?"

"One of the Lieutenants. I gave him ample warning not to do it again."

"Can you really blame him?" sniffed Zola. "Some wild child Water Tribe whore." Kaya didn't realize she was biting her tongue until it started bleeding. She whimpered in pain, straining her ears to listen to more.

"Zola!" This was Commander Shinu.

"What?" she snapped back. "You all act like she's some little angel when you're all forgetting one important thing- she's from the _Water Tribe_, a foreigner to our country and customs. An outsider. I bet she wouldn't hesitate to turn on all of you. She is a Waterbender, correct?" A chair scraped across the rough floor.

"That's enough!" exclaimed the Admiral. "Kaya is a respected member of this war camp. She heals everyone that needs to be healed. She deserved her place here and our trust." There was a scoff but there was nothing else said on the subject.

The pot was filled and Kaya rushed back to her tent, trying not to spill its contents.

On the night of Zola's arrival, the huge dining tent was erected in the middle of the camp. Long rows of cushions were placed inside of it and a huge feast was prepared for the event. It was a nice change of scene from the gruel, despite the reason for such celebration.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Kaya felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Excitement for the feast and nervous as she reflected on her conversation with Commander Tzko earlier. Kaya continually reminded herself that he liked her stories and that he certainly didn't expect her to be a… _Water Tribe whore_. She shuddered at the insult.

As she walked towards the tent, Kaya searched among the soldiers and spotted her friend Lee not too far away. He spotted her as well and beckoned her over.

"Kaya!" he greeted enthusiastically when she reached him. "Come sit with me." Kaya obliged and they both sat near the edge of the long row, furthest from the head where the Admiral, Shinu, Zola, and now Tzko sat. The monotone of men's voices speaking ceaselessly droned on for a few minutes. During this time, Kaya listened to Lee's regaling tale of how he took down five Earthbenders at once. Nearby listeners of his story scoffed at the unbelievable details.

He was silenced by the Admiral who stood up to address everyone before him.

"Men of the Fire Nation and, our two lovely ladies," he gestured to Zola first and then Kaya, who felt somewhat smug. "Tonight we dine in celebration for the appearance of Commander Shinu's wife, Zola." There was applause and the pompous girl smiled condescendingly.

"Thank you, Admiral," she said. The Admiral raised a hand to silence the cheers.

"And also, we can celebrate the promotion of Tzko, who is now one of my Commanders." The applause was louder this time, more invigorated. Kaya even found herself clapping. Tzko only briefly acknowledged the praise.

With a signal from the Admiral who took his seat again, the feast began accompanied by the noisy clatter of cups, utensils, and the rumbling voices of men chattering. Kaya didn't involve herself into any particular conversation but, rather, listened to the rambles of Lee. She chewed thoughtfully, distracted by her own thoughts, when suddenly she noticed Lee speaking to her.

"Hey, Kaya, tell us one of your stories." Surprised, Kaya looked up at him and discovered that everyone in the tent had fallen silent at this suggestion. She looked around at the faces staring at her, all who were nodding in agreement.

"Uh," she managed, blushing. "I cannot think of any tonight." Lee clapped her on the back, rather hard, probably unaware of the strength he was exhibiting.

"Aw, come on, Kaya. Don't be modest. Entertain us with a story." Kaya felt her cheeks stinging with warmth as she became more and more aware that she was suddenly the center of attention. She was at a loss for words.

"I, uh, well," she stammered, looking down at her hands to avoid everyone's piercing gaze. She felt the tip of her ears go red.

"Lee," called Tzko from down the table. "Do not force her into something she doesn't want to do." Lee sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. Slowly, conversation began starting again. Kaya could only shyly look down her lap, wishing that her blush would soon subside. When it seemed like it would not, she dismissed herself from the table and slipped off to her tent before anyone could notice.

She felt too ashamed, embarrassed, and humiliated to see anyone. She closed the tent flaps behind her to show any potential visitors that she wasn't up for company. Then, she curled up in her bedroll, one of her few Water tribe possessions. They had provided her a cot sometime ago that was sitting in the corner of the room but she preferred sleeping in the bedroll.

As the night drifted on, Kaya couldn't help but feel desolate as she heard various Fire Nation troops ambling towards their tents. Once or twice she thought she heard someone stopping before hers and she would lay without breathing until the person passed on. There were soft sounds of bits of conversation, none of which were comprehensible to her.

And for the first time in many years, Kaya felt sincerely alone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! There's more to come! Please review!

_**-NuitSongeur**_


	4. The Morning News

**A/N:** And, here is chapter four! The plot slowly progresses with my longest installment yet! I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:** Um, typos. And, refer back to warnings on the age issue.

* * *

**The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace  
**_Chapter Four: The Morning News_  
By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

The next morning, she did not practice her waterbending forms as she usually would, afraid that Commander Tzko would go looking for her. Instead, she took her small pouch of herbs and left her tent to gather plants at the crack of dawn.

Not many were up yet but it was all the better for her. Kaya did not feel particularly social this day. Last night it was exceptionally difficult for her to fall asleep as she tossed and turned restlessly, her mind filled with thoughts. This morning she felt stiff and cold. And tired.

Being so near the docks, Kaya couldn't gather plants near the camp. She had to venture outside its perimeter, near the glades further inland, to find anything of use. As she walked, she managed to find a bit of sandalwood, but not much else.

Kaya always reveled in learning about plants. With the North Pole being her native homeland, there was nothing there but frozen tundra.

Despite that she did not find much, she still ventured further into the forest, enjoying an early morning walk. She heard a small creek bubbling nearby and she wanted to find it. Shortly, she stumbled upon its bank and discovered that she was not alone.

"Admiral!" she exclaimed, spotting the old man sitting nearby. He looked up to see the source of her noise.

"Ah, Kaya," he said, as she drew closer. "Fancied an early stroll, did you?" he asked. She nodded and pondered at what he was doing at this early hour, wondering what he had been doing sitting on the ground.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I was only meditating. You may join me if you wish."

Kaya nodded and folded her hands together, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"You seem troubled by something, young one. What ails you?" Kaya peeked beneath an eyelid at him and saw that he had his eyes closed. She shut the eyelid and took another breath.

"Well, it's just that, lately, I feel like I don't belong here anymore. Like I'm not wanted…" She let her voice trail off.

"Everyone here has their own place and duty. You more than anyone, Kaya. Your job is to heal the men and, occasionally boost their morale. Without you, we would be suffering immensely. Many men, myself included, owe their lives to you." Kaya thought back to when he had been seriously injured during an Earth Camp raid. She had been the one to heal him, save his life. That was naught two years ago.

"Yes but I'm not… _native_," she struggled to find the right word. "I'm from the Water Tribe. Zola calls me your Water Tribe _pet_." The Admiral considered her words for a few moments.

"Zola is angry and jealous. There is no need to worry about what she says."

"Jealous?" Kaya asked, surprised. "Of what?"

"She is not like you. She does not stay with the Commander in the camp as you do. And she does not understand why we trust you as we do."

"Oh," Kaya said, struggling to keep her eyes closed. She took another deep breath.

"I heard that you were attacked yesterday morning," he noted casually.

"It was nothing," Kaya said quickly, blushing. "Commander Tzko came and cleared up the misunderstanding." She bit her lower lip, chewing nervously.

"Though, I do not understand why someone would want to attack our kind and gentle Kaya," he pressed nonchalantly. Kaya sighed and decided to tell him.

"I was practicing my bending… for other than healing. And he called me a 'treacherous witch.'"

"I see," the Admiral simply said, saying nothing more on the subject.

Kaya exhaled, somewhat in relief that the Admiral was not angry with her for bending.

"Tell me, Kaya," the Admiral said at length. "What do you think of the men here? Given the chance, would you return to your home at the North Pole?" Kaya felt her hands clench into fists at the question. She stiffened, an automatic reaction at being presented with uncomfortable situation. Was he testing her loyalty?

"The men here," she said, struggling at first. "Are like children. In need of constant scolding and caretaking to ensure they're wellbeing. As for my home… Well, this is my home now. And has been for many years. I am needed here. I _want_ to be here. It is my place. I believe that everyone will be lost without a healer residing in the Healer's tent. Besides, I fear, should I return to the North Pole, that I would be stranger to my own people." Something inexplicably sad pricked the back of her throat at that thought.

"Did you not have a family?" he asked gently.

"I did," she said, approaching tears making her voice quiet. "A mother and a father- both Waterbenders. And, a younger brother. I never found out if he could bend. I can barely remember their faces." Kaya sniffled, followed shortly by a cough. She squeezed her eyes shut, to not let any tears loose.

"Do you miss them?" Kaya paused, deliberating.

"I do not know, Admiral," she said gravely. They were silent for a while, the only sound being the chirping of a few birds and the creek's gurgling. Kaya concentrated on the sound of the water before the Admiral spoke again.

"I will share a secret with you, Kaya. I am retiring soon." This time, Kaya couldn't help but open her eyes and stare him.

"What?"

"The Fire Lord already has someone in mind to be my replacement. From what I can tell, he seems to be a fierce, determined character. Someone perfect for war. But I do not know enough about him to know if he's a good leader. I want you to do something for me, Kaya."

"Anything," she said without hesitation.

"I want you to look after these men. Protect them in any way you can, should my replacement be… _lacking_ in his duty. I know it's a lot to ask for in a young, Waterbender girl who might not even be trusted by him but, I know you care about the men here, just as I do. And I trust you over everyone else to do this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Admiral. I do." She saw him nod.

"Good. I've notified the Fire Lord of your situation here at this dock, how you're a trusted member of this community and a valued healer. He seems to understand and though I cannot fully guarantee you complete protection, I would not think that the new Admiral should give you any trouble." Kaya bowed to him, in the Fire Nation fashion.

"Thank you, sir." The Admiral opened his eyes and dusted off his robe.

"Now, I have claimed your time much too long. I'm sure there are other duties you must tend to. You may be dismissed." Kaya bowed again, got to her feet, and headed back towards the camp, realizing she had only collected a small sprig of sandalwood.

When she had reached the outer ring of tents, Kaya was just wiping the remaining tears from her face and thought about the Admiral's words. He was retiring and she would be at the mercy of his replacement. She didn't like this idea very well and hoped that the Admiral's connection with the Fire Lord would help her. And then, she wondered if other people knew of the Admiral's retirement. Perhaps the Commanders- Shinu and Tzko. Or, maybe she was the first one to know.

And then there was the topic of her family. In all honesty, she did little to try to remember them. It was too painful when she was younger and now she suffered the result of refusing to now. Their faces in her mind's eye were nothing but blurry outlines with brown hair. Kaya sighed, casting the depressing thoughts from her mind as she reached her tent.

Within a few minutes, she was brewing some poultices and ripping cloth into bandages; even though her water did the healing, she found that the water never really closed the wounds. So, she used bandages and certain plants to help prevent against infection. But then there was a sudden shout, interrupting her work.

"Kaya!" it yelled. She turned in time to see Commander Tzko and Lee bursting into her tent with stricken faces. She raised an eyebrow at their entrance.

"Lee, Commander, is there something I can help you with?" she asked uncertainly.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you all morning!" barked the Commander. Kaya shied away from his loud voice. Lee glanced at his Commander, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I took a walk and gathered some sandalwood. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked, still confused. Tzko let loose a long breath and passed a hand over his face. Lee spoke for him.

"It's an hour before noon," he said. Kaya's eyes widened.

"Oh. I did not realize I was gone that long." She glanced at Tzko who still covered his face with a hand. Lee continued to speak.

"He… _We_ were worried that someone might have attacked you, like yesterday. So when we came to check up on you, you were gone."

"I'm sorry," Kaya apologized hastily, understanding their stress. "I did not mean to worry anyone. I ran into the Admiral in the woods." Tzko removed his hand stared at her, expression neutral.

"That would explain why we couldn't find him either," he said. He turned to leave. Kaya felt like calling him back but resisted the urge. He made her nervous and she couldn't understand why he was in such a fit over her. Lee remained in the tent, hesitating at the doorway. Kaya decided to talk to him instead.

"Lee," she said before he could escape. "I don't understand. Why was Commander Tzko so upset?" Lee merely shrugged.

"You should have seen him earlier," he said, cocking a smile. "Started tearing down the whole camp trying to find you. Nearly ripped the head off that one lieutenant."

"I didn't mean to cause any worry." Lee waved off her words

"He'll get over it." And, with that, Lee left her tent. Kaya scowled.

_Men_, she thought sourly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Chapter five coming up next week!

_**-NuitSongeur**_


	5. The Greatest Secret

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I'm getting this out a day late- I've been quite busy. Also, this chapter is my more shorter ones yet. Less than 1000 words. Sorry about that...

**Warnings:** Refer back to age gap in the pairing and slight season one spoilers.

* * *

**The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace  
**_Chapter Five: The Greatest Secret  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Later that night, everyone congregated around the usual bonfire for dinner. Kaya sat off to the edge of the crowd, feeling inexplicably antisocial and confused but she wasn't sure what about. She was frustrated and annoyed with herself. What was going on with her? Why was she so discontent? Nothing in particular had happened to her to make her this way.

She sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, seemingly holding herself in, and watched everything going on: men talking, men playing bits of music on battered instruments, men dancing along to said music. As she watched them, Kaya couldn't help but feel the loneliness creeping over her.

She caught sight of Commander Tzko in the distance, conversing quietly to the Admiral. For a brief second, he looked her way and met her gaze. Almost instantly, Kaya felt herself blushing at the eye contact and looked away.

Why was this happening? Why would small, nonsensical things such as that make her blush? It didn't make any sense.

She peeked beneath her lashes to see the Admiral nodding at Tzko. The Commander nodded back and started walking away from the Admiral… and towards her.

Kaya panicked, her heart beating wildly. This reaction, too, didn't make much sense to her. She tried her best to calm herself down as he approached, taking deep, even breaths. Before she knew it, he was before her.

"Kaya," was his greeting. She looked up at him.

"Commander Tzko," she said.

"May I join you?"

Kaya just nodded and avoided his gaze as he sat in front of her.

"You seem rather distant, Kaya. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she said to the crook of her arm.

"You're not telling anyone a story tonight. And you didn't last night," he pressed.

"One has only so many stories to tell," she said, smiling in spite of herself. She heard him chuckle.

"Would you tell me one? Or have I offended you in some way?" Kaya glanced sideways at him, analyzing his face. She saw it to be sincere and so she sighed, pulling the hem of her dress over knees.

"What story would you like to hear?" she asked, moving her legs to one side of her. Commander Tzko contemplated for a moment.

"Tell me the one about Yin and Yang," he said.

"But I did that one the other day." He smiled ruefully.

"I guess you could say it's one of my favorites." Kaya found herself to be smiling back at him.

"Why is that one your favorite?" He shrugged.

"One thing I do not understand is how Yin could ever love Yang. She is good; he is evil."

"They're not necessarily good and evil. They're more like forces of energy. They're opposites, one half of a whole. They complete each other. Without one, the other could not exist. Thus, they create the Yin Yang symbol."

"Is it real, then? The story? Or is it all myth?" he asked, leaning forward. Kaya bit her lip, thinking of the Water Tribe's biggest secret. Should she tell it to this… outsider of the Tribe? It wasn't her duty to tell but to keep it secret, especially if it was to the Water Tribe's enemy. No matter how much _she_ trusted him.

"Some believe it to be real," she hedged. "Others think the story is just symbolism." A lie. A complete and utter lie. And Kaya felt horrible for it, her stomach churning uncomfortably.

"What about you?" he asked. "What do you believe?" Kaya shifted slightly.

"I believe that…" She hesitated. "That nothing is impossible." She looked up to see Commander Tzko smiling at her. The dim glow of the firelight made his amber eyes shimmer. It reminded her of fire. Of the beautiful Phoenix fire. She told him so and then instantly blushed, dropping her eyes to the ground. But Tzko seemed confused.

"Phoenix fire?" he repeated.

"You've never heard of the Phoenix's fire?" she asked. He shook his head. "I will have to tell you that story sometime."

"Not now?" he asked. Kaya shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood for story-telling tonight, Commander," she admitted.

"So I _have_ offended you," he concluded grimly. Kaya raised her hands.

"No, no. That's not it at all. It's just…" She paused. "Have you heard that the Admiral is retiring?" Commander Tzko studied her.

"Yes, he had mentioned it to me. Though, I think he wishes to keep that a secret." Kaya nodded.

"I'm afraid that his replacement will… not approve of me." Commander Tzko reached toward her and placed his hand over one of hers, the one resting on her knee. Kaya blushed at the contact but didn't shy from it. His hand felt warm.

"He will approve," he assured her. "Once he sees you. How could he not?" Kaya couldn't meet his gaze. Her cheeks were becoming hot with shyness and her hands- both of them- were sweating. Her stomach twisted again, differently this time. She quickly rose to her feet and backed away a few steps, bowing.

"Good night, Commander," she said. Before he could respond, Kaya turned on her heel and marched straight to her tent.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review! New chapter coming up next week!

_**-NuitSongeur**_


	6. The New Admiral

**A/N:** I'm not sure if all of you got the memo but, I've delayed updating this because of my hectic life recently with marching band and school. But, I'm here updating this once again because I've been updating other things and though, what the heck? Why not since it's already written. Anyways, this one is rather length, doubling in my usual chapter length with 3000 words.

**Warnings:** The age gap in the central pairing, OCs, and a familiar character has now appeared.

* * *

**The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace  
**_Chapter Six: The New Admiral  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Kaya was fetching water, as was usually her job. She lugged the heavy clay pot from the pump and slowly back to her tent.

It had been a few days since that last time she had spoken to Commander Tzko. She had done a great deal of avoiding him, fearing these new feelings that cropped up whenever he was around or in her thoughts. Feelings that made her skin tingle, her belly ache, and her mind wander to dangerous thoughts. Kaya had to continually remind herself of her place: she was the Healer. A Water Tribe peasant. Tzko was a Naval Commander, a Fire Nation noble.

But avoiding him had not posed that much of a problem. He was always busy lately with his own duties and he never sought her out, like he used to. Just yesterday, Kaya had the suspicion that he was avoiding her as well, reminding himself of their ranks and duties. A thought that only made her stomach squirm even more.

And it was just last night when the Admiral announced to the entire camp that he was retiring. And soon. His new arrival was coming today.

The camp was quieter than usual, more solemn and grave at the prospect of losing their trusted leader and gaining a new, younger, and fiery one. Everyone bustled around, tending to their tasks without hesitation. They all knew the same thing: a new Admiral meant new rules, new game play, new everything. No one wanted to be on his bad side.

Kaya heard whispers from several of the men that had lined outside her Healer's tent that this new Admiral had a job in mind. That he was after the Avatar.

Kaya could hardly believe her ears. The Avatar? He had finally returned to the world? She didn't know what to make of it. Her people had been waiting for his return for almost a century. The Fire Nation wanted his destruction. Now that she was behind Fire Nation lines, what she did want for the Avatar? Kaya was undecided.

When she was halfway to her tent, the clay pot became too heavy for her arms and she set it down on the ground to rest for a moment. No one paid her any mind as she stopped, too engrossed in their own activities. She noticed, though, two men a short distance away talking to each other urgently in hushed tones. Kaya watched them and saw how one of their faces twisted in feature. She realized he was becoming either annoyed or angry.

The other man, whose face she could not see, was gesturing with hands as he spoke. But it only seemed to make the other more furious. The angry one raised a clenched fist and Kaya saw clearly the pale skin tight over the knuckles. The other's posture squared off, becoming defensive, and Kaya realized they were quarrelling.

"Look, that's great and all," said the angry one. "But it still doesn't mean you didn't take it. I saw you snooping around my tent last night so just hand it over already."

"I didn't take your stupid chest," said the other. "I walked by your tent last night because I was summoned to my captain's tent."

"Oh?" said the first, rather sarcastically. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I took a look around _your_ tent just to make sure." The angry one started to shove past the other but then the defensive one pushed him back, even though the angry one was more than a head taller than he was.

"Yes, I would mind, actually," he said. "Just because you lost something doesn't mean you have the right to go snooping through _my_ stuff." The angry one scrambled to his feet, puffing with rage.

"I lost nothing!" he shouted. "It was you who stole it!" The angry one pointed at the accused and, as he did so, a fireball shot from his fist toward the other. The defensive one managed to dodge out of the way in time to not be singed. He straightened out as the fire dissipated and glared at his opponent.

"If you want to play with fire, fine," he snapped. "Take care not to get burned." He inhaled deeply and quickly jabbed his fist in the air, producing a larger fireball than his opponent's. His opponent caught the large fireball and began to channel it back at its owner.

Kaya acted quickly, not wanting to see an Agni Kai on the day of the new Admiral's arrival.

Just as the fireball left the angry one's clutches and began to shoot through the air, Kaya managed to waterbend the water from her clay pot and to the soaring missile, extinguishing its flames. She moved so fast that it took a moment for the two Firebenders to process what had happened. When they had finished their dumb blinking, Kaya stood at a stance between them, levitating her water around her in a circle, and prepared herself for a defensive maneuver.

"What's the big idea?" demanded the taller one angrily. Though, she wasn't sure if he was more angry that she had interrupted the conflict or that she had just waterbended.

"I should be asking you the same question," she snapped back at him. "The new Admiral is coming today and you two are acting like immature idiots just because your chest has gone missing."

Then the situation dawned on Kaya. She had just _waterbended_ in front of these Firebenders. And, not just in front of but also against them. Kaya felt her heart racing with adrenaline and fear. What should happen to her now?

Neither of the Firebenders had said anything else and it took a moment for Kaya to realize that their attention was diverted elsewhere. She turned her head to see why and saw, for the first time, the small crowd that had closed around the pair of Firebenders, eager to see the fire duel to ensue. But, the group of spectators had fallen silent and were looking behind them, a small party approaching.

Kaya studied this party and saw a man who she had never seen before wearing the unmistakable garb of an Admiral. Kaya's eyes widened exponentially and she immediately dropped her water where it splashed on the ground. Not only was there a _crowd_ that had witnessed her actions but the new Admiral had too?

Flanking him was the old Admiral and Commander Tzko. Kaya examined the Commander carefully, the first time in a few days, and concluded that he was quite worried, staring back at her with equally wide eyes. They had definitely seen her waterbending.

Kaya transferred her gaze to the new Admiral, a middle-aged man who preferred to have copious amounts of facial hair, in the form of large sideburns. His eyes were trained on her as well, analyzing with a cunning and calculating intelligence. And, Kaya knew what the rumors meant when they called him 'fiery,' for she felt herself burning beneath the intense blaze of his eyes. And he continued forward, stopping only when he was towering imperiously above her.

Kaya discovered she was shaking.

"And this is your Waterbender?" he guessed in a smooth, articulate voice, a smirking lifting one corner of his mouth.

"Yes, this is Kaya," said the old Admiral. The new one continued smirking.

"Well, she seems to have the men in line pretty well," he said with a small chuckle. He reached toward her and Kaya was completely still as he took a lock of her dark hair between two fingers, stroking it softly. "She may be of some use. Kaya, tell me of your origins."

Kaya found herself to be suddenly speechless and glanced at Commander Tzko for help. But he didn't meet her gaze, merely glaring at the hand the new Admiral had on her hair. She looked to the old Admiral who nodded for her to speak.

"I was born and raised in the Northern Water Tribe," she said timidly. "When I was about ten years old, there was a small attack on our outer wall. I was wandering around outside the city when it happened. Some Firebenders noticed and captured me, taking me away from me home. Since then, I've been a faithful Healer at this war camp." The new Admiral nodded and released her hair, placing his hand behind his back.

"From what I hear, your loyalty does not need to be tested and, by looking into your eyes, I rely on that, Kaya." Kaya nodded. The new Admiral turned to leave.

"Wait," she said before he could. He turned back toward her. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" The Admiral barked a small laugh.

"Why would you be?"

"I waterbended against two of the soldiers," she said sheepishly.

"Because, like you said, they were immature idiots. No one is holding you accountable. Which reminds me," he turned to someone behind him. "I want those two-" he pointed to the Firebenders who had been arguing. "Locked up, immediately."

"Yes, sir," saluted some men. The two Firebenders looked at each other in astonishment and issued some protests as they were dragged away. Kaya briefly watched them go and turned her attention back to the new Admiral who was now entering his new tent.

Kaya blinked after them. She was still there, she wasn't in trouble, and the new Admiral seemed to actually _like _her. But, despite that, the new Admiral evoked a feeling of fear inside of her. She wasn't quite sure what to think of him, believing that there was more to him than he originally let on.

Kaya shook her head, clearing her thoughts, waterbended the spilled water back into her clay pot, and hurried to her tent.

Lee arrived just minutes after she did. His brown eyes surveyed the tent warily as he slowly entered. Kaya watched him as he absently sat down on her patient's cot. She waited for him to say something but he remained silent for several long minutes. Kaya became impatient.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she snapped.

"There are rumors going around the camp," Lee said, not meeting her gaze. "Saying that you attacked two Firebenders." Kaya gave an exasperated sigh, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I did no such thing!" she exclaimed, her temper flaring. "Those two Firebenders were about to have an Agni Kai right in front of the new Admiral and I stopped them." Lee glanced up at her.

"Calm down," he said. "I never said I believed them. It's just that a lot of the men are uneasy that the new Admiral imprisoned two Firebenders and let the Waterbender go free."

"I did nothing wrong!"

"And," Lee continued as if he hadn't heard her. "The fact that you can waterbend angers them." Another of Kaya's fuses ignited.

"What?" she shouted. "How do they believe I heal their sorry hides? I use waterbending. And _every single man in this camp has seen it_!" She turned her back to Lee, fuming. "If you have no other business here other than to anger me, I suggest you leave," she snapped to him.

"I can't," he said in a quiet voice. Kaya spun around impatiently, her two front braids flying erratically around her face.

"And why not?" she demanded.

"Let's just say I'm here to act as your body guard." Kaya's fists clenched, and she gritted her teeth. She felt her face growing warm with her boiling temper.

"I can take care of myself," she mutter darkly. "If they all think I'm some rogue Waterbender attacking everyone, then I'll show them an angry rogue Waterbender."

"I'm sure that would be a frightening thing to see," Lee joked mildly. "Nevertheless, I seriously doubt that would help anything." Kaya turned around again.

"UGH!" she screamed, throwing her arms down to her sides. The action made the water in her clay pot freeze and shatter into millions of tiny pieces, breaking her treasured pot in the process. Kaya scowled at it, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"You might want to watch that. If anyone saw-" Kaya shot him a murderous glare, silencing him. Lee did not say another word.

He remained with her in the Healer's tent throughout the remainder of the day, slinking silently in a corner watching her work. Kaya tried distracting herself. She brewed poultices, made bandages, wove some reeds together to make a basket. But, she had not a single patient to visit her all day. The first time since she had first been appointed Healer.

Dinnertime came and Kaya heard the babble of voices outside her tent, from the usual bonfire that was lighted. But, she dared not venture outside because, even though she was angry, she had to admit that Lee's words frightened her, and she did not want to risk the chance of being attacked by a Firebender. So, she settled for making her own stew, heating another pot of boiling water and throwing chunks of dried meat in.

Kaya glanced to where Lee should have been and saw that he had slipped out to get his own dinner. Kaya felt a shrill of fear at his absence but quickly stifled it, reassuring herself that he would be back soon. Kaya waited as her stew simmered for several long minutes but Lee did not come back.

She sighed and rose to venture nearer to her tent flap, peeking outside cautiously. No one was nearby; there were all down at the bonfire. She sighed, relief spreading throughout her body, and crept outside her tent.

Kaya dared herself to move to the outskirts of the crowd around the bonfire. She hovered on the edge, watching the dark silhouettes of men interacting at dinnertime. She couldn't distinguish which silhouette was Lee's, though, and pretty soon Kaya gave up her search. She turned around to go back to her tent when a dark figure obstructed her path, standing just right in front of her.

Kaya started, stumbling back a few steps, and saw that it was Commander Shinu.

"Oh, Commander," she said. "I did not see you."

"I did not mean to startle you, Kaya," he said. "I went to your tent but you were not there."

"I was looking for Lee," she explained. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. The Admiral has summoned you to his quarters."

"The new one or the old one?" she asked. Commander Shinu only stared at her.

"We have only one Admiral here at this camp," he reminded.

"Oh, yes. My apologies," she said quickly. It was the new one, then. Shinu turned and led the way to the tent. When they reached it, Kaya hesitated a moment outside and took a deep breath before entering.

There was a long table, situated low to the ground. Its surface held a map of the world. Kaya remembered this table belonging to the old Admiral but now the new one sat at its head. Commander Tzko was standing to the left of him, appearing to be absolutely furious. It frightened her. The Admiral, on the other hand, was smirking.

"Kaya," he said, rising to his feet. "I'm so glad to see you. Forgive me for the lateness of the hour."

"It is nothing," she said. His smirk grew wider.

"Kaya, I have great plans for the Fire Nation to lead the Fire Lord to victory. Because my advisors are so assured of your loyalty, I have decided to reveal my plans to you." Kaya's eyes widened; Tzko flinched.

"Why, Admiral?" she asked. "What use would I be to you?"

"Because you can help me achieve these plans. You can be quite useful to me."

"Go on," she said, becoming wary of his smooth and easiness of tone. He began pacing.

"Lately, I've been consumed with the desire to capture the Avatar because I know that once we have him, the Fire Nation will be unstoppable. Right now, he's on his way to the North Pole; he wants to find a Waterbending Master so he can master the elements. While he's there, I plan to attack the Northern Water Tribe, lay siege to it." Kaya's eyes widened enormously and she felt her limbs go numb. Attack the Northern Water Tribe? Her family, her birthplace, her original home?

"What?" she rasped out in a hoarse whisper. The Admiral continued as if he hadn't noticed her reaction.

"What I would like you to do is to infiltrate the Tribe, act as a spy for us. Since you're one of them, they should have no problem trusting you-"

"You can't ask that of her!" interrupted Tzko. The Admiral whirled around to him angrily. Tzko was scowling. "You're wanting her to turn against her own people, her own family."

"And why not?" demanded the Admiral. "You said so yourself that she thought all the men here as her own family to protect, that she heals them out of love and concern."

"Because she has grown to love them! She still has a family in the North Pole!"

"And are these men not her family to her? Does she not owe some sort of loyalty to the Fire Nation with her deeds? I am merely asking her to protect this family, not turn against her other one."

"No- that's _exactly_ what you're asking of her! It would be like asking us to turn against the Fire Lord!"

"Commander!" shouted the Admiral, his voice ringing with pure authority. "If you have any sense of self-preservation, I would advise you to hold your tongue!" Commander Tzko's lips tightened into a thin line as he struggled to bite his tongue. The Admiral turned back to Kaya.

"Please understand, I'm not asking you to kill anyone. Just to periodically deliver information back to me. And, you'd get to see your family again in the process- if they haven't forgotten about you." Kaya squeezed her eyes shut, thinking as her head started to spin at a sickening speed.

"I… I…" she stammered.

"Take your time," said the Admiral.

"You don't have to do this, Kaya," she heard Tzko say. Before the Admiral could respond, she finally spoke up, her mind made up.

"Yes, I do," she finally answered, opening her eyes. Her voice was cold, inflectionless, and the Admiral was beaming.

"Good. I shall brief you in the morning. You are dismissed." Kaya bowed, pressing a fist to her palm, and left the tent.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


	7. The Realistic Nightmare

**A/N:** I know, the chapters pretty short and it's been a while since I updated. Please forgive. I've been really busy (and decided to be suicidal by participating in NaNoWriMo). Anyways, I'm also going to put this with my bingo card, filling the prompt slot "the price you pay."

**Warnings:** A terrorizing nightmare and May/December

* * *

**The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace  
**_Chapter Seven: The Realistic Nightmare  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Late in the night, Kaya briefly awoke and turned on her side, her eyelids drooping heavily as she started to fall back asleep. But then, her ears caught a small shuffling at the entrance of her tent. Kaya froze, instantly alert, and listened further. Then, something nudged the bulge that was her feet. Kaya immediately sat up and saw a small, hunched figure at the foot of her bedroll.

"Who's there?" she demanded, trying to mask the fear in her voice. The figure straightened out slightly and crept closer. It was then that Kaya finally saw the face, the face of a young boy. He had ghostly pale skin and dark hair. His eyes she could easily see as bright blue, similar to hers. But this confused her; what was a boy doing in a war camp?

Then her eyes caught what he was wearing: a thick, woolen parka and whale-skin boots. She knew that he definitely did not belong in the Fire Nation.

"Who are you?" she asked him, completely bewildered. "What are you doing here?" The boy silently contemplated her for a moment and then a smile touched his lips.

"You're dark like Daddy," he said. Dark like Daddy? The comparison seemed familiar to her but only vaguely. She studied the boy with narrowed eyes until Kaya finally remembered something from her childhood.

The Water Tribe, she knew, consisted of people with dark and pale skin alike. She remembered, only vaguely though, that her mother was pale and her father had been darker, like she was. The difference in skin tones did not encourage prejudices in the Tribe, like she'd heard in other places, but merely gave them a diversity of people.

And then there was another scene she remembered. It was after her younger brother had been born, three years before she was captured by the Fire Nation, and her mother was holding the baby boy in her arms. Her father had remarked how her new brother took after his mother in terms of complexion.

Her brother? Did this mean…? Kaya struggled for the name.

"Kohath?" she said after a moment. Recognition flashed through the boy's eyes when she said his name.

"You know my name?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm your sister, Kaya."

"Kaya," he repeated, as if he had heard it before. But, this didn't make any sense. She'd been gone for about seven years and he was three when she'd been taken. He should be about ten now. But, he looked to be about six or seven.

Kohath crept closer to her, slightly hesitating. Kaya felt herself rooted on the spot, her limbs locking her into place. She didn't believe she could move if she even wanted to. Kohath got closer and closer until he could see clearly into her eyes. He stared into them, as if determining something, and it made Kaya shiver. After a moment, his own blue eyes widened.

"Why, Kaya?" he asked feebly, starting to move away from her. "Why are you going to kill Mommy and Daddy?"

"What?" she said, her own eyes widening. "No, wait Kohath. I'm not-" She reached her hand out to him and touched his face. As soon as the tips of her fingers made contact with him, Kohath began screaming. He struggled beneath her touch and tried to push her hand from his face but it stayed and Kaya herself couldn't move it. She tried pulling it back but it seemed as though her skin had permanently attached to his. The more she tried prying it away from him, the more he screamed.

"No, Sissy, no!" he wailed. Kaya stopped moving. Suddenly, fire seemed to erupt between her palm and his cheek. It engulfed them both in intense heat. Kaya couldn't see him any more as a wall of flames blocked him from view but she heard his piercing screams. And, Kaya's own earsplitting screams joined his as she felt herself being consumed and burned by the fire.

"Kaya! _Kaya_!"

Kaya was being shaken. Her eyes flew open to see Commander Tzko hovering above her, his hand anxiously on her shoulder. She blinked and nervously looked around her tent. No fire. No Kohath. She sighed in relief and propped herself up on an elbow, assessing her current situation. When she sat up, Tzko blushed- a slight change of color in the darkness- and turned his head away. Kaya felt her own cheeks reddening as she hastily pulled a blanket over her nightly-clad torso.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, embarrassed. "Do you know how… how… _inappropriate_ it is for you to be here?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," he explained, still not looking at her. "Must have awaken the entire camp, if I do say so myself."

"Was I?" she asked, stunned this time. She felt her face burn even more. He nodded. "Well, I'm not screaming anymore so you can leave now," she said more brusquely. The Commander arose and went to the tent's flap. He paused and then turned back around to her. Kaya wrapped her arms securely around herself.

"Who is Kohath, Kaya?" he asked. Kaya's eyes grew slightly but she blinked and turned away from him.

"No one," she answered. He still lingered in the doorway.

"You know, you don't have to go to the North Pole, Kaya." She whipped her head to him and thrust a finger to the exit.

"Leave," she demanded. Tzko finally heeded her words.

* * *

Ahh, more development. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


	8. The Kidnapping

**A/N: **The eighth chapter to this story. This one shall fill the prompt: "take my hand" in my bingo card. The take my hand is shown whenever Kaya takes Kohath's hand in the beginning. Also, this is a flashback- a break in the normal time-line- to describe what happened to Kaya.

**Warnings: **Italics, OCs, and May/December- although not shown in this chapter.

* * *

**The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace  
**_Chapter Eight: The Kidnapping  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

_"No, Kohath, you pet it just like this," she said, taking the small rodent from his chubby fingers. She let it nestle in her palms before lightly stroking its back with two fingers. The White Hamster cleaned its whiskers as she did this. The small boy in front of her crawled closer to her outstretched hand and peered into her palm. He shrieked out a bubbling laugh._

_"Ham-ther," he enunciated. He reached toward the creature and, in youthful innocence, tugged on the White Hamster's tail. The rodent squeaked in response and, in a flash, jumped from Kaya's hand and scurried away. Kohath watched it disappear, sadly. "Aww… It goes, Kaya. It goes."_

_Kaya sighed patiently, rolling her eyes as yet another animal ran away due to her younger brother's rough affection. She stood up and dusted off her indigo parka._

_"Come on, Kohath," she said. "Let's go ride some turtle seals." A broad grin stretched across her brother's face at the mention of another animal, showing his small, babyish teeth. He carefully got to his feet._

_"Turddle seals!" he said. Kaya reached out toward him and took his hand. Together, they walked out of their ice-hut and into the ice-street. A small breeze blew, ice-sharp to their red cheeks. Kaya took a deep breath, taking in a lungful of cold air. She turned her head and saw a canoe drifting down the canal. On it, she recognized the unusual white hair of someone so young._

_"Look Kohath!" Kaya said, pointing. "It's the princess! Princess Yue." Kohath looked in the direction she pointed and wave._

_"Printhess Yoo-ay!" he called. The young princess looked at him, smiled, and waved back. Kaya vaguely remembered that she was over a year older than Yue._

_"Come on, Kohath," she said, looking down at him. "I'm sure those turtle seals are waiting for us."_

_"Turddle seals," he repeated. Kaya turned and started walking down the street and toward the outer-rim of the city. Eventually, they made it to the outer-wall, avoiding detection from the sentries on guard. Kohath giggled when Kaya had ducked behind a wall as someone walked by. She held a finger to her lips to silence him. They edged closer to the watch tower: their exit._

_It took a few minutes for her to navigate their way out of the city, going a way Kaya had snuck out through many times. Soon, they were standing on the vast frozen tundra that made up the treacherous landscape. Kohath, originally excited, began to grow anxious._

_"Mommy?" he asked timidly whenever he wouldn't walk any further. Kaya turned back to him and sighed._

_"Mommy was going to Yugoda at the Healing Hut," she told him. "Now come on. The turtle seals are this way." Even the mentioning of the turtle seals couldn't sway him._

_"Daddy?" Kaya sighed again. She didn't like to think of her parents whenever she wandered off; it made her think about when she would get in trouble whenever she got back home._

_"Daddy is working with Master Pakku today."_

_"Home…" Kohath pressed, fat tears starting to creep to his eyes._

_"Fine," she gave in exasperatedly. "We'll go home, even though we haven't seen the turtle seals yet."_

_"Home," Kohath said again, turning around and going back to the city. Kaya huffed and crossed her arms impatiently as she followed her brother back._

_Before they reached the watch tower, Kaya's blue eyes caught something dark against the white environment. She whipped her head toward it and suddenly there were more and more dark spots against the snow. Kaya stopped, turning her head this way and that, seeing more darkness. She looked up to see it snowing. But it wasn't normal snow. It was black snow. She bent down to pick some of it up, sifting it in her gloved hand._

_"Kaya…" said Kohath fearfully. Kaya looked up at him and saw that he was staring at something with wide eyes behind her. She turned to see what it was. Sure enough, an enormous, black naval ship was suddenly in close distance. Kaya briefly wondered why she hadn't seen it before. She easily identified it as Fire Nation and turned back around to Kohath._

_"Kohath, run!" she screamed at him. "Go back to the house and warn everyone. Tell them that the Fire Nation is here." Kohath didn't move._

_"Kaya…" he said again._

_"Go, Kohath!" she ordered. "I'll be right behind you. Run!" Kohath paused for one moment and then bolted back toward the city. Kaya sighed and glanced behind her and saw the black dots across the horizon: Fire Nation soldiers. She took off running too, a small distance behind Kohath. But as she kept running and glancing behind, she saw the dots grow bigger, shaping into actual men. They were getting closer._

_But then, Kaya heard a piercing whistle in the air and looked up to see a net falling to the ground. And suddenly, Kaya was trapped._

_The net wrapped itself around Kaya's small body. She found herself tangled and, losing her balance, fell on her side. She managed to roll herself around enough to face Kohath, who had stopped to stare at her._

_"Kaya!" he screamed. He made a movement to run back to her but she stopped him._

_"No, Kohath," she said quickly. "Run back home. Go get Daddy." Kohath nodded, understanding._

_"Daddy," he affirmed. He turned around and ran off until Kaya could see him no more._

_Meanwhile, all Kaya could do was wait. Wait for the Fire Nation to reach her, wait for her father to come back. And though she doubted he would reach her in time, she hoped fiercely that he would. While she waited, Kaya pulled one of her gloves off so she could waterbend some of the ice to cut through the ropes of the net._

_But it did no good. No matter how much she cut, the ropes were too strong, as if reinforced with steel. She gave up, panting. Then she tried rolling herself around to get a better view. But then she bumped into something. Kaya froze, dreading and knowing that someone had come. She glanced up at the towering figure before her._

And that was the first time Kaya ever laid eyes on Commander Shinu._  
__  
"What do we have here?" he asked, condescendingly. _Kaya remembered hating that voice.___"A little Water Tribe girl?" Kaya's tempered flared._

"I'm not a little girl," she said. "I'm ten!" The man chuckled.

"A feisty little Water Tribe girl." Kaya said nothing, only glared at him. The man turned to some soldiers circling around them.

"Let's go," he ordered. Someone approached him.

"You don't want to attack the city, sir?" he asked.

"No, we got what we came for."

"The girl, sir?" The Commander smirked.

"She's a plus. Now, get her out of this net and head back to the ship." The man bent down and helped to untangle her. Kaya let him and, as soon as she was free, she took her first opportunity and bolted away from them.

Only to have one of them roughly grab her arm and throw her back on the ice. She landed on her backside, the breath knocked out of her.

"Is it really necessary to restrain a ten year old girl?" asked the Commander impatiently.

"No sir," answered several of the men at once. The Commander turned to the ship and started the trek back. Some of the men lingered behind to help Kaya to her feet and kept a firm grip on her arms and shoulders. No matter how much she struggled, they were too strong for her. Longingly, Kaya glanced over her shoulder at her Tribe. She was leaving, being dragged away. She would never see her family again. And then something caught her eye.

"My glove!" she told one of her captors. They hesitated, looking back at it.

"Leave it," said the Commander's voice. "Let them think what they want of her fate."

Her fate? And what was that supposed to be, exactly?

_

* * *

_There you are! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


	9. The Commander's Embrace

**A/N:** And, finally, we have chapter nine. The romance is really starting to progress in this one.

**Warnings:** OCs, May/December.

* * *

**The Moonbeam's Warm Embrace  
**_Chapter Nine: The Commander's Embrace  
_By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Kaya's eyes slowly drifted open. The never-ceasing sway of the ship always made her stomach uneasy which was why she always preferred staying at the camp rather than being stationed on one of the ships. She sighed, pushing the blanket off of her and throwing her legs over the side of the bunk bed that jutted from the metal wall.

The cabin was completely metal. And dark. It made her feel trapped. Which was why she usually spent most of her time on deck. She didn't know what time it was, guessing maybe early morning due to the sheer silence of the ship, but she still left her cabin and made her way to the deck.

It was dark up there too. Probably before dawn. She didn't see anyone else so she wandered over to the edge, resting her elbows on the metal railing. She peered down at the dark waters below that turned into white foam whenever it collided with the ship. A wind blew from the north but she was already wearing her parka: something she had made before they left camp. Her old one, the one she was wearing when she was first captured, had become too small for her seventeen-year-old body.

The instructions of the new Admiral resounded continuously in her head.

_Every few days, record everything you experience._

_There will be a snowy owl awaiting at the rendezvous point everyone so often, ready to take your findings to us. There may or may not be more orders attached to him._

He never told her what she was looking for, exactly. He just wanted to know her day-to-day activities, what she was doing. Kaya didn't see the point in it but she obliged, nonetheless. Now, they were dropping her off at a certain location so she could make the rest of the way to the Water Tribe by herself. The ship couldn't get too close; otherwise, the Tribe would be alerted of its presence by the soot it released from its smoke stacks.

Kaya sighed again. Many thoughts ran through her head. There would be questions, no doubt, of what had happened to her. She already had a story prepared for that, albeit a feeble one. And then there was the matter of meeting her family again. What would her parents say? What would Kohath say? Would he even remember her? What did he look like now? Kaya's fists clenched and unclenched as she grew more anxious.

And what about the after? When they attacked? The Admiral promised her full protection so long as she didn't directly confront a Fire Nation soldier. Kaya wasn't so sure. And she didn't want to even think about the possibility if her people discovered that she was a… _traitor__. _

Kaya didn't like that word. It made her stomach squirm painfully just thinking about it.

"You're up early," noted a voice from behind her. Kaya easily recognized it as Tzko's.

"And you can be counted on to know exactly where I'm at," she responded humorlessly. He approached, coming from her left side. She didn't look at him and instead kept her eyes trained on the waters below.

"Kaya…" he started hesitantly. "I'm not sure how to say at this without you snapping at me because you've been doing that a lot lately. But, you don't seem like yourself and… I'm quite concerned for you." His words touched Kaya to the point where she still couldn't meet his gaze.

"How old are you, Commander?" she asked, voicing a question she had long since been curious about. Her stomach tightened after she asked it, preparing for the answer.

"Twenty-eight," he said at length, confused by the sudden question. He was eleven years older than her. Kaya's heart sank at that realization and her gloominess only grew.

"You're pretty young for a Commander," she told him, her tone bland and depressed. She sensed his growing confusion at her reaction.

"I suppose I am," he said slowly.

"Do you have any family?"

"My parents and a younger brother," he said slowly, examining her carefully. "So what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied miserably.

"Why?"

"Bad dream," she mumbled back, running her fingernail across the ship's railing. He was silent for a moment.

"I don't know if I could do it."

"Do what?"

"Go home to them, knowing I would betray them." Kaya clenched her fist.

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," she said dryly. She sighed and turned away from him. "I'm going back to bed." She took a step and then Tzko hastily grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Kaya," he said. Kaya stopped but refused to look at him. "Why are you so hostile to me, now? Why do you act as though you hate me? Have I done anything to offend you?"

Kaya didn't answer but stared at the ground gloomily.

"So you do hate me and I was mistaken in thinking that we were friends." She found herself mentally cringing at the last word.

"I don't hate you," Kaya said quietly. "I just find myself confused."

"About what?" He pulled her closer to him.

"Everything," was all she answered. She started moving away from him again but he still clung tightly to her wrist.

"Talk to me Kaya!" he pleaded exasperatedly. "Please…" he quietly added.

"What would you like me to talk about, Commander?" Tzko tugged on her arm again and turned her around to where she was facing him. Kaya blinked and saw that his face was suddenly quite close to hers.

"Tzko," he said. "My name is Tzko." Kaya's heart was beating wildly.

"Your title is Commander. And I am the seventeen year old Water Tribe peasant." She emphasized her age to him but he seemed to be oblivious to it. Tzko smirked.

"I confess that I am not used to that new title yet." Kaya's thoughts spun rabidly. She had no idea what Tzko was trying to do or what it was she wanted out of the situation. She did think that they were both too close to each other for a mere casual conversation. She felt heat gathering in her cheeks.

"Are you married, Commander?" she asked suddenly, clamping her mouth shut as soon as the question was voiced. She averted his gaze, tearing herself from his hypnotic amber eyes. It took him a moment to answer.

"No."

The answer, despite its simplicity, sent relief flooding through Kaya. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. He took that as invitation to wrap his arms around her in an embrace and kiss her on the forehead. Kaya suddenly found herself frozen for that one painstaking moment.

"Tzko…" she mumbled weakly. Tears began welling in her eyes.

"Kaya," he responded. It was a sigh. He sounded distracted.

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"You were worried if I was married. You were…" his voice trailed off as he held Kaya tighter to him. Her stomach flipped several times and her skin felt like it was on fire. She felt his armor pressing into her skin. She let the embrace extend for another minute before she awkwardly pried herself from the Commander. She tried her best to ignore the tears starting to steadily stream down her face.

"I need to go," she said quickly, her voice strained. He stared at her.

"Kaya…" He reached for her again but she backed away before he could. He withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry," he said gravely. "I didn't mean to impose." Kaya shook her head.

"Today I will be returning to the North Pole." He nodded.

"Yes, you'll be returning to your family."

"I'll be _betraying _my family. You… all of you will kill them soon enough." Kaya squeezed her eyes shut. She wiped her tears on a sleeve impatiently.

"I told you didn't have to do this." Kaya opened her eyes.

"You don't understand." Her voice was thick. "I do. If I didn't, everyone in the camp would just think that I was some traitor to them for not betraying my people. You know how many of them would try to kill me then? You wouldn't even have a chance of protecting me from them all."

"Kaya, it's not like that."

"It is and you know it!" Tzko sighed.

"You've done more than enough of proving yourself worthy of everyone's trust."

"Except that everyone doesn't trust me."

"You can't get _everyone _to trust you, Kaya. It's impossible." She turned sideways to him.

"I know I can't." She was shaking. "_Heal the men and you will survive_. That was what Commander Shinu told me when I first came to that camp seven years ago. And I did just that. And then I grew attached to everyone that came to my tent. You were no exception when you came with your broken arm. You weren't barbaric savages like my people claimed of the Fire Nation. At least, not after a while. You were people. People with hopes and dreams and fears. And they-" Kaya gestured northward. "-are people just as much you are." Tzko was silent for a moment.

"I know, Kaya." She rounded on him, glaring.

"I hate this war!" she shrieked. In unison with her scream, a massive wave crashed over the deck, a direct result of her hysteria. Panting, Kaya suddenly found herself in another embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kaya." Tzko said softly. "Sorry that we've done this to you." Kaya's rough breathing soon turned into heaving sobs. She in turn wrapped her arms around Tzko and cried her grief into his chest.

"Thank you, Tzko," she whispered after a while when her throat was dry, addressing him by his name for the first time.

* * *

There you are! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

**_-NuitSongeur_**


End file.
